The Anakin Alphabet
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: A series of Anakin drabbles. Comments are loved!
1. Adorable, Brave, Caring

**A is for Adorable**

He had always been adorable.

As a child, the wide-eyed innocence that he possessed endeared even the most indifferent people. Obi-Wan had never thought that a "puppy-dog" look would work on him. He realized how wrong he was when he took Anakin as an apprentice.

As he got older, the childlike chubbiness was gone from his cheeks and Obi-Wan stopped calling him "kitten" as a pet name. But he wasn't any less adorable.

It was always in his eyes and smile – an sweet combination of innocence and softness with, now, a maturity mixed into the lines of his boyish features.

* * *

**B is for Brave**

There were so many of them.

The young padawan looked out of his hiding place with wide, fearful eyes as he watched the ominous droidikas, advancing forward, closer with each clanking step they took. Anakin looked back at his master who was slumped half unconscious against the durasteel wall. "Master, there are so many of them!"

Obi-Wan reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "It's up to you padawan…I'm rather incapacitated for the moment. Be brave."

The boy nodded. For Obi-Wan he would be. He had to be.

The padawan stood and stepped out into the light to face the blasters.

* * *

**C is for Caring**

For all the time that Obi-Wan could remember, Anakin had always been there for him, sharing in the good and bad.

Anakin had come to his room the night Qui-Gon died, mug of tea in hand and a silent offer for comfort. Anakin stayed with him when Siri died, sitting with him quietly through that first eternal night. Anakin was the first thing he woke up to in the healers' ward after being injured.

There were the good times. Anakin taking him out for drinks, or Anakin throwing him a surprise birthday party.

It was all in the small things.


	2. Dependable, Energetic, Friendly

**D is for Dependable**

"Isn't it about time Anakin got here?" Garen asked while deflecting hundreds of blaster bolts.

"He will be here."

"Obi-Wan," Garen ducked several bolts, "he was on the other side of the base when we commed him and—"

"Garen, if Anakin said he'd be here then he'll be here."

The flash of blue behind the advancing droidikas didn't surprise Garen. Team Kenobi-Skywalker seemed to always be on cue. With the three of them there the Jedi made quick work of the droids. As the last droid exploded Anakin sauntered over to the pair. "I told you I'd be here."

**E is for Energetic**

Obi-Wan watched bemusedly as Anakin scuttled around the training complex, peering into every transparensteel window there was. They had arrived late the other night and Obi-Wan had decided they should have an early start as there were things to be done.

Obi-Wan, for one, was looking forward to a peaceful meditation. Anakin, however, seemed to be brimming with enthusiasm. Obi-Wan made himself pay attention to the boy's questions and answer them. He would later tell Mace that Anakin was like a pack of batteries. "He's dead asleep a minute after lights out. In the morning he's back to mini-torpedo speed."

**F is for Friendly**

The group of padawans tried not to stare at the boy approaching their table with a tray in hand. Everyone knew who this boy was even though he had only arrived at the temple a couple of days ago. Curiosity was overwhelming. But no one had yet dared to approach him, so it seemed the boy was willing to make the first move.

"Hi," Anakin Skywalker said cheerfully, hiding his nervousness behind a smile. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

There were murmurs of, "no," and, "go ahead." Anakin slipped into one of the vacant seats.

"I'm Anakin."


	3. Generous, Honest, Immutable

**G is for Generous**

The refuge operation on Shoga was taking forever. The blockade had tightened and new supplies were almost impossible to obtain.

Anakin looked behind him at the pack of young children following him – the group assigned to him. They were cold and hungry, looking up to him for protection. The young knight counted up his protein bars and shook his head dismally. There weren't too many left. He glanced back at the younglings and something within him gave in. He reached into his supplies pack and took out the protein bars and passed them out, half per person. Just enough.

* * *

**H is for Honest**

"Anakin."

The boy stopped in his tracks, head hung. Caught. Not good, not good at all. Questions would follow.

"Where have you been, Padawan?"

"Out."

"Elaborate."

"I was seeing a friend."

A sigh. "Anakin, look at me. Were you with the Senator?"

The padawan turned to face his master. Could he lie to Obi-Wan? Of course he could! Surely his shields would hold. "No I…" Anakin trailed off. He couldn't lie to Obi-Wan. It didn't feel right. His master trusted him to be honest and Anakin didn't dare break that trust so bluntly. "Yes," he swallowed, "I was with Padme."

* * *

**I is for Immutable**

It didn't matter how many times Obi-Wan told him to be patient -- to trust in the Force – or lectured about controlling his emotions. Anakin would never change, never falter in his own convictions – always on the move.

It didn't matter that Padme told him that their relationship could never work out. Or that she wouldn't die in childbirth. Anakin would always follow his heart and not someone else's reasoning. Always.

It didn't matter that the Code forbade attachment. Anakin's loyalty to those he loved was immutable.

He would not let Padme die, just like he never left Obi-Wan behind.


End file.
